User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child episode 9: the musical skeleton and the queen of the kingdom of sand
guess I went on a hiatus, but I never said I quit. After learning that Soul King Brook is going to have a concert in Alubarna in Alabasta Kingdom, Monkey D. Flora leaves Drum Island and travels to the kingdom of sand. After sailing far away from the winter island, Flora takes off her coat and leaves it in her room. While sitting on the deck, she looks through her binoculars to gaze at the island of sand from far away. She also happens to spot a humongous blue whale swimming close to the island. When she looks at the whale’s head, she sees a painting of what appears to be the Straw Hats’ jolly roger, only that it is more badly drawn. She decides to ignore the whale and continues on to Alabasta. Her first stop is Nanohana. Flora: to her snake so this is where dad met uncle Ace for the first time after becoming a pirate. The musician won’t be having his concert yet and I don’t know how I should meet Vivi. I’ll worry about her later, so let’s go exploring. But first, let’s find a restaurant! She dashes through the town until her nose detects the scent of food. She finds a restaurant called New Spice Bean and immediately runs towards it in super speed. Meanwhile in the restaurant, two bandits armed with pistols are threatening the restaurant owner. The customers in the restaurant watch in fear. Bandit #1: Hurry up and give us your money! Bandit #2: Do as we say and we promise we won’t hurt your customers and ruin this restaurant. Then Flora enters the restaurant. Having run so fast, she crashes into the two bandits and sends them flying straight through the back of the restaurant. The restaurant owner and the customers are stunned by these turn of events. Apparently oblivious to her own actions, Flora casually takes a seat, picks up the menu, and orders her food. Flora: I’ll take this. It looks delicious. The restaurant owner gives her food. As Flora is enjoying her meal, the owner, Mr. Yoshimoto tries to tell her what just happened. Yoshimoto: Um, I don’t mean to disturb you, but… did you know what you just did? Flora: what are you talking about? Yoshimoto then points at the giant hole in the wall behind him. While still eating, Flora looks at the hole. Flora: why do you have a big hole there? Yoshimoto and customers: YOU DID THAT!!!!! Flora: eating and said what?! That was my fault! What did I do?! Yoshimoto: well, when you ran in here, you bumped into two bandits and sent them flying. The two bandits get back up. Bandit #2: damn, what just happened? Bandit #1: grrrr! Whoever did this, they’re going to pay! The bandits then walk back into the restaurant through the giant hole that Flora made. Yoshimoto and the customers panic. Bandit #1: Alright! Who’s the idiot that did this to us!? see Flora eating. bandits then point their guns at Flora. Bandit #2: Was it you? Do you have anything to say for yourself, girlie? ignores them and continues eating. Bandit #1: Hey! Answer us you little bitch! Before the bandits could continue their threats, Flora unleashed Haoshoku Haki and knocks them out. Customers #1: eh?! What just happened?! Customers #2: I don’t know! Those bandits just suddenly fainted! then finishes her meal Flora: that sure hits the spot. wipes her mouth with a napkin. Mr. Yoshimoto stares quizzically at Flora. Flora: is something wrong? Yoshimoto: Pardon me, but it’s just that you remind me of a man I saw many years ago. Like you, he also happened to wear a straw hat. I did not know who he was when I first saw him, but I later learn that the man was a pirate known as Straw Hat Luffy. Flora: what!? You’re talking about da-, I mean the second Pirate King! Yoshimoto: yes, and when he entered my restaurant, the original Spice Bean, he also crashed into two people and sent them flying through the back of the restaurant. One was known as Fire Fist Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates and the other was a Marine officer. And like you, Straw Hat Luffy was also oblivious to what he just did. When the Marine officer came back, Straw Hat Luffy ran away and the Marine gave chase. And Fire Fist Ace ran after them. And I was quite shocked to later learn that Straw Hat Luffy and Fire Fist Ace were brothers. But the point is… you act very similar to the second Pirate King when I first met him, except that you’re not running away from anyone. Flora: I don’t know what to tell you, but that’s just a coincidence. Flora pays for the food and the damages, regardless of just saving the restaurant owner. She then leaves New Spice Bean and shop for new clothes and provisions. During her shopping, Flora bought a guide book, some dancer girl outfits (since she thinks they suit her nicely), some desert robes, and perfume. She puts on some perfume, but her snake is visibly disturbed by it. Flora likes the perfume asks the perfume store owner about where the perfume was made. The store owner says that the perfume was made in Katorea. Since Flora chooses not to meet Vivi yet, she decides to explore the desert as well as other towns and cities before going to Alubarna. She travels to Katorea, the city where perfume is made. After entering Katorea: Flora: the air this aroma, it is the most pleasant thing I ever smelled. What do you think, Blu? Flora’s snake, Blu, hisses while covering her nose with her tail. Flora: why are you covering your nose? The smell of the perfume is great. Everyone from Amazon Lily would enjoy this. Let’s go see the factories. Flora then explores the perfume factories. Blu cannot stand the perfume any longer. She hops off Flora and slithers away. Flora, who is only concentrating on smelling the perfume, doesn’t notice Blu left her side until she hears some townspeople screaming. Woman: AAAAAHHHH! A SNAAAAAAKE!!! Flora: a snake? Aaah! Blu! Where did you go?! Flora quickly searches for Blu and finds a group of townspeople holding sticks and nets backing Blu into a corner. Flora intervenes by standing between the townspeople and her companion. Flora: stop everyone! Don’t hurt her! She’s my friend! then takes Blu and leaves Katorea. Flora goes back to her ship and travels to the Sandora River. After docking her ship and disembarking, she encounters the Kung-Fu Dugongs. The Kung-Fu Dugongs then put up a battle stance. Flora: what are you guys? then reads the guide book. I see, so you’re called Kung-Fu Dugongs. continues reading. You’re famous for your martial arts skills and strength. So, Kung-Fu Dugongs, what do you want? A fight? The Kung-Fu Dugongs then nod their heads. Flora: alright then. then beats up the dugongs. Ok, I won and if you’ll excuse me, I have traveling to do. The Kung-Fu Dugongs then gather in front of Flora and bow down. Flora: what now? reads more about the dugongs. Whaaat?! “According to their code of honor, if they are defeated, they will become followers of the one who defeated them”!! The dugongs then humble themselves before Flora. Flora: will you really do what I say? The dugongs then nod their heads. Flora: fine, then all I ask of you is to guard my ship. dugongs put their hands above their heads as if they’re saying “roger” Flora then travels to Erumalu, where she rents a camel right before journeying across the Sandora Desert. the way to Yuba….. Flora: this sure is very hot. I’m glad I don’t have to walk. How are you feeling Blu? Blu is drinking from a small water barrel with a straw. Flora: be sure you don’t drink all of that. Chopper said we should conserve our food and water while we’re in this place. He also said that he couldn’t take this heat so well. But this camel seems to be able to tolerate this temperature very well. How it does is beyond me. What a fascinating creature. I would ask this camel myself if I can talk to animals like the reindeer doctor can. Anyway I wonder how camels taste like. The camel gets a shocked look on his face. Flora: don’t worry, I’m not going to eat you. You’re much too valuable. then sees some giant rocks ahead. Hey look, there’s shade. Let’s rest over there. When Flora arrives at the giant rocks, she finds some Warusagi Birds lying on the ground. Flora: cranes? All the way out here? Hmm Looks like these birds couldn’t survive this scorching heat. I wonder if they’re edible. She then hops off the camel and once she approaches the birds, they quickly get up and swipe the supplies the camel is carrying. Flora: heeeeey! THAT’S MY FOOD AND WATER!!! STOOOOOOP!!! She unleashes a wave of Haoshoku Haki and the Warusagi Birds drop to the ground. Enraged that the birds try to pull a dirty trick on her, Flora takes out a knife. Flora: Blu, are you ready for lunch? nervously nods her head. She then skins the birds and cooks them. While Flora and Blu are having their meal, Flora takes out the guidebook and reads it. Flora: so these cranes are called Warusagi Birds. “These birds will be seen pretending to be dead and steal from unwitting travelers.” Hmph, well these vile birds just learn the hard way that I’m not someone they can steal from. And besides, no one eats my food but me. After lunch is over, Flora prepares to continue the journey when a Sandora Lizard suddenly appears out of the sand. Flora: wooow! A giant lizard!! The camel gets scared and starts running away. Flora panics since she’s about to lose her mode of transportation. She uses Haoshoku Haki on the camel and the camel faints. Flora: don’t think I’m going to let you abandon me like this! then draws her sword and decapitates the lizard. Maybe I should have used Haoshoku Haki on this lizard, but why bother when I can slay it outright. A second Sandora Lizard appears and prepares to eat the unconscious camel. Flora: Nooooo! Not the camel!! quickly grabs her snake bow (Blu) and fires an arrow at the lizard’s eye. She then takes her sword and cuts down the lizard. You know Blu, I do recall the reindeer telling me about lizards, but I never thought they would be this huge. takes out her guidebook and reads about the Sandora Lizards. Flora then wakes up the camel and continues on to Yuba. After traveling for several miles, Flora spots some cactuses. Flora: Hold it, I see some vegetation. hops off her camel and observes the cactuses. She takes her knife and cuts one open. Looks like there’s water in them. Blu jumps down and takes a sip. But after drinking the liquid inside the cactus, she starts dancing around uncontrollably. Flora: Blu? What is wrong with you? doesn’t respond and continues dancing around. Wait a minute! Now I recall Chopper telling me about some kind of plant. looks into her guidebook and finds information on Mescal Cactus. Oh no! I forgot about the plant that causes hallucinations! Blu then prepares to bite Flora, but Flora knocks out the snake by hitting her in the head. Flora: you should be fine when you’re awake. then cuts the cactuses into tiny pieces and stomps on them. After traveling for several hours, night has fallen. Flora decides to camp and reach Yuba the next day. Flora sits next to a fire while using the camel as a back rest. However, she soon learns that the temperature goes below freezing during the night. Flora: shivers this is really cold. It was scorching during the day and now it’s freezing. just sleeps soundly under Flora’s ropes. Flora: well, at least you’re comfortable. puts on her blankets and sleeps. After the next day comes, Flora finally reaches Yuba. Flora: alright, we finally made it. Come on camel, let’s find a place to rest. stops at an inn run by Toto. Toto: Hello, welcome to Toto’s Inn. How may I help you? Flora: I would like to rent a room please. Toto: are you a traveler? Flora: yes, yes I am. Toto: well you couldn’t come at a more perfect timing. Queen Nefertari Vivi just happens to be visiting this oasis. Flora: What?! Vivi is here?! Toto: Here she comes right now. As luck would have it, Vivi and Igaram walk into the inn to greet Toto. Vivi: hello Toto, how have you been? Igaram: I see you’re as fine as ever…. Ahem Ma~ma~ma~ Toto: Hello Queen Vivi, it’s so wonderful to see you. I trust that you enjoy your visit. After Vivi and Igaram exchange a few friendly words with Toto, they are about to leave. Flora: Wait! Vivi! Igaram: Hold it young lady! Be sure to address her properly. This is the queen of Alabasta. Flora: My name is Flora! You know my father! Vivi: Wait. Can it be? Flora and Vivi then have a private conversation while Igaram eavesdrop. Vivi: excitement I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you in person! Pleasure to make your acquaintance Flora. Tony did tell me you were coming here and I heard you also met your father, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji. (note: Vivi refers to Chopper as Tony.) Flora: It’s good to meet you too your highness. Vivi: Oh please, you can just call me Vivi Flora: Vivi, can we talk about you and the Straw Hats? What do you think about them, especially dad? Vivi: well believe me, your father and his crew are the people I am most indebted to. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t still be here and my kingdom would be in complete ruins. Long ago while I was still princess, my kingdom was savaged by drought and civil war all due to the schemes of an evil man known as Crocodile and my people were manipulated to turn against one another. Flora: yeah, yeah, I already knew about this secret criminal organization that had this mysterious leader. They tried to make your father look like a bad man and you joined them in order to learn who their boss was and you did so go to the part where you met my dad. Vivi: well, it was during a mission in which my partner and I were tasked in killing a giant whale to harvest its meat. The mission failed and circumstances forced me to go along with your dad’s crew. My first impression on your father was that he didn’t seem very bright judging by how he took things too lightly. I was truly surprised that he had a high bounty placed on his head. What was very shocking for me was seeing Mr. Bushido, or should I say Zoro, take down a hundred bounty hunters single-handedly. Even me and three other frontier agents were hardly a match for him. Flora: may I tell you a little story? talks about her fight with Zoro which was back in episode 4 Vivi: laughs so I guess you also learned the hard way about Zoro’s strength. Zoro is now the world’s best swordsman and I doubt he’ll be losing his title any time soon. So should I continue talking about my time with the Straw Hats? Flora: please do so Vivi: When I was found out and my life was targeted, your father and his crew were the only people I can count on to bring me back home safely and stop Crocodile. In my personal opinion, the Straw Hats were very unique. Your father, even he had a bounty, didn’t act like a terrifying man and I was surprised about his causal relationship with his crew. Most pirate captains are usually feared and highly respected by their crews, but your father was completely different. Anyway, I went through a great ordeal to save my country, but I didn’t have to go through it alone thanks to the very pirates that I consider my dear friends and I will never forget that. Needless to say, the Straw Hats… were the most amazing people I know. After Crocodile’s defeat, I was given the offer to become a member of the crew, but I… as you already know, chose not to go with them. As much as I love going on adventures with them, I love my country and I have people that needs me. However, even though the marks on our left arms faded away, the bonds we share will always live on forever. Flora: so how did you feel about Nico Robin joining dad’s crew? I mean, she did work for the man who tried to destroy your country. Vivi: well, I had been keeping tabs on them after they left Alabasta. I don’t hate your father for allowing Nico Robin to join his crew and I am happy that they get along well. Besides, I’ve known your father well enough to trust his judgment. Oh, and by the way, I’m sorry about what happened to your uncle. Flora: yeah, I guess not everything ends happily. Dad told me a lot about him, but I wish I got a chance to know him. Vivi: so Flora, what do you think about your father? Flora: to put it briefly, I’m glad I met him. Ever since that one day I got to know him, I dreamt of seeing the world and now I am living that dream. Vivi: and how is it? Leaving home and going on an adventure. Flora: I’ll say it’s truly exhilarating. And the best part about it other than meeting dad’s family and former crew is beating up pirates I encountered along the way and taking their treasures. Vivi: I see, you must be having a great time. I’m sure your father would be proud of you. Flora: Anyway, there is another reason I’m here. I came here to meet someone named Soul King Brook. He was part of dad’s crew. Do you know where he is? Vivi: of course. He is at the royal palace as a VIP guest. I can take you there. Flora: that would great! Oh, and I have one more thing I want to talk about. Do you know that the whale you once tried to kill just happens to be the musician’s friends? Vivi: yeah, what are the odds? I’m very surprised to see that whale again when Brook came here. Flora: So that whale is here. And to the old man standing outside to Igaram, don’t you know it’s not nice to eavesdrop. Igaram: Hey young lady! I’ll have you know that I’m the captain of the Alabasta royal guard! Ahem Ma~ma~ma~ By the way, how do you know that I was listening? Flora: you have a nice voice. Ever consider joining the opera? Outside of Toto’s inn, Vivi introduces Flora to Carue and Eyelashes. Flora tells Carue and Eyelashes that Chopper says hi. Flora then leaves Yuba with Vivi and travels with her during her royal business trips around the country. They arrive at Alubarna on the day of Brook’s concert. Brook’s concert is scheduled at 9:30 pm and it will start in four hours after Flora and Vivi’s arrival at the royal palace. The concert will be held in Central City Square. Flora: so this is your castle? Vivi: yes, it is. What do you think? Flora: I lived in a castle myself, so I’m not surprised at how nice it is. Vivi then introduces Flora to her father. Vivi: Hello father. Cobra: Vivi! You’re back! I was afraid that you were going to miss the concert. Vivi: father, there is someone I want you to meet. Come on in. walks into the room Flora, this is my father. And father, this is Monkey D. Flora. Cobra: Luffy’s child! I don’t believe it! It’s an honor to meet you! shakes hands with Flora. You are one fine lady. You sure look cute in that dancer girl attire. Anyway, there is no denying that you really are related to Luffy. I definitely see a resemblance. (note: As I said at the end of episode 2, I assume that Flora is like a female version of Luffy.) Flora: yes, it’s nice to meet you. So do you know where Soul King Brook is? Cobra: he’s in the palace court yard. And I must say, he’s the strangest person I ever seen in my life. Your father sure had a weird taste in choosing crewmates. Vivi then takes Flora to the palace court yard where they find Brook sitting on a bench and playing his violin. Vivi: here he is Flora. I’ll leave you two for now. leaves the courtyard. Flora approaches Brook. Brook: oh, hello there. You must be Flora. I was told you were coming to see me. Flora then touches Brook like she did to Chopper in the previous episode. Flora: amazing, you really are a man without flesh Brook: Yohohohohohoho! opens his skull and closes it. That’s riiiight! I’m all booonnes! Flora: do you… breathe? Brook: yes, I breathe Flora: can you eat? Brook: yes, I can eat. Flora: can you poop? Brook: yes, I can poop Flora and Brook then make their acquaintance. Brook: well then, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Soul King Brook, but you can just call me Brook. Flora: And I am Monkey D. Flora. And as you should know, I already met five of your former crewmates. After you, it will be robo-man and the dark woman. Brook: so how were your meetings with Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper? Did you have a nice time with them? Flora: yeah, Zoro is an incredible swordsman. Usopp is a great artist and his use of vicious plants is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Nami’s manipulation of weather is amazing. Sanji is a great chef and a great fighter to boot. And Chopper is… er, a spectacular talking transforming reindeer. Brook: Yohohoho! I am glad you had a chance to meet them. You, my dear, sure come at a perfect time. I promise you that tonight’s concert will be worth your while. Flora: before that. Can we pass up the time with you telling me about yourself such as your powers and your backstory? Brook: I see a little storytelling is in order. You see, I wasn’t always a skeleton. There was a time in which I was… as most people would say… a normal person. then shows a very old wanted poster of him before he died. As you see, this is what I looked like when I was… Flora: …in the flesh. Brook: y-yes, and at some point during those years, I ate a Devil Fruit called the Yomi Yomi no Mi, but I’ll explain more about this fruit later on. I’ll tell you about my tragic history. Fifty years before I met your father, I was part of a pirate crew called the Rumbar Pirates, captained by a very good friend named Yorki. It was a crew that comprised of mostly musicians. To be it simply, it was a crew that loves to play music. Yohohohoho, I never thought that I will be reflecting on the past again. Well, one day in the West Blue, we encountered a lost little whale. I still remembered it as it was only yesterday. The whale was so sad so we played a song to make it smile. Brook then a plays a happy tune with his violin. Brook: Ever since that moment, that whale kept following us. It was so cute and we allowed it to tag along with us. I named the whale, Laboon. We had such good times together, going on adventures and singing songs together. It was a beautiful friendship. One day, we decided to sail to the Grand Line. However, we feared that the Grand Line was too dangerous for Laboon since he was still a baby. We all tried to convince Laboon to stay in the West Blue, but the whale wouldn’t listen to what we had to say not even from me. The only thing we could do was ignore Laboon in hopes that Laboon would lose interest in us and leave. The plan seemed seem to have worked since we had not seen Laboon for a week. We then entered Reverse Mountain and then docked at the Twin Capes Lighthouse. After meeting the lighthouse keeper, Crocus, we learned that Laboon had actually followed us through Reverse Mountain. It was truly a surprise, but we were happy to spend more time with our dear friend. But after three months staying at Twin Capes, it was time to part ways with Laboon for good… well, for everyone except for me. Before we left Laboon in the care of Crocus, we promised the whale to return for him in three years. But by that time, it was already the end for the Rumbar Pirates. Brook then plays a sad tune. Brook: One day, Captain Yorki and several others caught an unknown disease. Our doctor had no way of treating them and we had to keep the disease from spreading to the rest of the crew. Yorki decided that he and the infected should separate from the crew and leave the Grand Line through the Calm Belt. After a tearful farewell, I never saw or heard from Yorki ever again. I then became the captain and we continued sailing through the Grand Line with the hope of seeing Laboon again. But tragedy struck again when we entered the Florian Triangle. describes the Rumbar Pirates’ last battle. All of us were poisoned and our doctor died in the battle. So our end was near. Before we all perished, I proposed to the crew to play one last song that would be recorded on a Tone Dial. I promised them that after I’m revived, I will bring the Dial back to Laboon and play it for him. And so, we played our last performance together. And so, my time as a “normal” human has ended. Flora: and your Devil Fruit reanimated your skeleton? Brook: To put it exactly, the Yomi Yomi no Mi enabled my spirit to return to the mortal world. But because of the fog of the Florian Triangle, I had trouble finding my body and I searched for a whole year. By the time I finally found my body, it has been reduced to the very form that you now see before you. Only my afro remains. I returned from the dead, but that was the beginning of my long years of solitude. Brook then plays a sadder tune. Brook: The ship’s rudder broke so I could only drift with the ocean currents. In the darkness of the Florian Triangle, I was all alone. I cope with my loneliness by singing alone, rolling on the deck, and leaning against a wall at a 45 degree angle like this. leans against a wall at a 45 degree angle. Occasionally, I dream of seeing my crew alive and then snapping back into the cruel reality. The next decades I spent stranded on my ship were very painful for me. Flora: sniff I… don’t know why… but… hearing this story while listening to this music just makes me want to cry. wipes her eyes with a handkerchief. Brook: playing his violin then, came the time my ship drifted to the dreadful place known as Thriller Bark. Flora: and then your shadow got stolen. Brook: after a few more lonely years, the day finally came when I came across the Thousand Sunny and its crew. It was truly wonderful to meet living people for the first time in a long time. While greeting them, they, except for Luffy, gave me an unpleasant reaction. After all, I am… Flora: …a living, talking skeleton. Brook: Ahem, After getting acquainted with your father, he just suddenly asked me to join his crew. That offer was enough to put a smile on my face, even though I… Flora: …have no face. Brook: And what’s really great was that I was invited for dinner. I truly savor the moment in which I filled my stomach with a delicious meal. But I… Flora: …have no stomach. And I already know what happened next. Dad and the others helped you get your shadow back as well as defeating the one who stole your shadow. Then you all got attacked by someone named Kuma, but he left without killing anyone. Brook: After the nightmare of Thriller Bark has ended, it was time to celebrate. I then learned that Luffy had met Laboon and Laboon was still waiting for me. After hearing this, I realized on how happy I am to be alive and my eyes were filled with tears of joy. But wait, I… Flora: …have no eyes. Brook: uh, so then, I accepted Luffy’s offer of joining his crew and became the musician of the Straw Hats. And I finally put the Florian Triangle for behind me. Let me play a song. plays Binks' Sake. A moment later… Flora: now Brook, tell me about the time Kuma separated you from the crew. Brook: right after I was sent flying, I landed in the country of Harahetternia in Namakura Island. I happened to have landed right in the middle of a demon summoning ritual done by some very strange people. Flora: look who’s talking. Brook: These people were trying to summon a devil they referred to as Satan and they thought that I was that devil. then explains the story about the cultists and the Longarms. Flora: Longarms? Brook: It’s a tribe of people with very long arms with two elbow joints in each arm. Flora: there are people like that exist in this world? This just keeps getting interesting. Brook: As I was saying, the people of Harahetternia counted on me to be the solution of their problem. I once witnessed three Longarms kidnapping a young girl and the oppressed didn’t try to fight back. I then wrote a song and played it to them. Flora: How will that help? Brook: Let’s just say that my song inspired them to stand up for themselves. But they weren’t much a match for the Longarms so I lend a hand. The three Longarms were captured and the people they kidnapped were rescued. At that time, I read about what happened during war at Marine HQ. I threatened the Longarms to not hurt the people of Harahetternia ever again. But after I released them, they captured me and ran off and the people I just helped didn’t do anything. I was then taken to the Longarms’ homeland, Teena Goona Kingdom on Kenzan Island. They placed me in a cage and put me on display just to show me off. I was able to get ahold of a newspaper explaining about Luffy’s return to Marineford. After reading Luffy’s hidden message, I just knew what I need to do. then talks about his rise to fame as Soul King. And I also learned a trick that you will find fascinating. then leaves his body in spirit form. Flora: aaaaaah! Something just came out of his mouth! Brook’s spirit: Yohohohoho, relax. I merely separated myself from my body. Flora: you… you can get out of your body?! Brook’s spirit: yes, yes I can. And I can pass through solid objects with this form. spirit then flies through some bushes. As you can see, my Devil Fruit does more than giving me a second life after dying. Flora: Brook… do you know how useful this ability can be?! You can scout and spy on enemies. Brook’s spirit: and more (such as taking a peek on Queen Vivi while she bathes) small drop of blood drips from his nose as he thinks about it. Flora: wait a minute, I wonder what happens if your body gets attacked? kicks Brook’s body in the shin. quickly returns to his body. Brook: oooooooooow! Flora: ok, now I know. Brook: Flora! Be careful not to break any of my bones! Even though I am… Flora: …just bones. Brook: depressed why do you keep breaking my skull jokes? Flora: oh, I wasn’t supposed to interrupt, sorry. Brook then continues talking about his musical career. Brook: and finally, I arrived at the last place of my musical world tour, Sabaody Archipelago. After I informed my Longarm managers about my plan to retire so I can rejoin the Straw Hats, they ratted me out to the Marines. But music and my loyal fans came through for me in the end. I escaped to the Thousand Sunny and finally reunite with everyone. My heart was once again filled with joy… though I don’t have a heart! Yohohohohoho! Huh? Hey wait, you didn’t interrupt me? Flora: I thought you didn’t want me to. Brook: shortly after our reunion, I gaze at a woman with stunning beauty. Flora: my mom? Brook: yes, that’s right. And at Fishman Island, I saw another amazing beauty, Shirahoshi, the Mermaid Princess. Flora: the one dad referred to as Weakhoshi? Brook: so you did heard about her? Flora: I heard about how she’s so big and easily cries like a baby. Mom can defeat an army of enemies by herself, but this mermaid on the other hand, needs protection from everyone around her. If that mermaid is a warrior like anyone from the Kuja Tribe, then perhaps dad wouldn’t call her weakling to begin with. is just annoyed that someone like Shirahoshi competes with her mother in terms of beauty and not in fighting prowess. After all, Kujas believe in the saying “strength equates beauty”. Shirahoshi may be able to summon Sea Kings, but technically, that would count as calling for help and that ability won’t do much good if an enemy is already close enough to attack her. Brook then talks about his reunion with Laboon. Brook: after we conquered the Grand Line, the time had finally come to return to Twin Capes and reunite with a very dear friend. Flashback: Crocus: B-B-Brook! My god! Is it really you?! Brook: Crocus! I finally returned! I know how late I am, but I’m finally back! Crocus: Brook. Tell me what happened to you and the Rumbar Pirates. Brook: it’s a long story Brook then speaks to Laboon for the first time after a very long time. Brook: Laboooon! My, you’ve gotten so big! It’s meeeee! Broooook! I know it’s been so very long, but I’m here! I’m finally here! Even though Brook’s appearance had changed, Laboon still recognized his old friend by heart and of course by Brook’s afro. Brook and Laboon then have a tearful reunion. Brook tells Laboon the whole story and plays the Tone Dial that recorded the Rumbar Pirates’ last performance. But Luffy and Laboon have one last business to take care of. Luffy: hey Laboon, I’m glad that you’re happy. But I still haven’t forgotten about the promise we made back then. So what do you say? Let’s finish what we started! Laboon prepares himself. Luffy: Alright! Let’s fight! Brook: Nooooooooooooooooooo! Luffy and Laboon start battling each other. Brook: Laboon! Luffy! Why are you doing this?! Crocus: Well it can’t be helped! A promise is a promise! This time, Laboon is completely unable to hurt Luffy. Luffy knocks out Laboon with a Haki-empowered Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun attack. Brook: aaaaaahh! Laboon! Are you ok!? Say something!!! Laboon recovers and acknowledges Luffy as the victor. With that, both Brook and Luffy have finally fulfilled their promises. Back to the present: Flora: so what became of Crocus? Brook: well, since he no longer needs to look after Laboon, he decided to spend the rest of his life in retirement. He left the lighthouse to a friend of his. And after the Straw Hats disbanded, I returned to being Soul King. Flora: so what happened to your Longarm managers? Brook: hmm? Good question. I haven’t seen or heard from them in years. Flora: on the way here, I saw a giant blue whale with a painting on its head. That wouldn’t happen to be Laboon, would it? Brook: that is correct. Laboon and I are now travelling the world together. Laboon also decided to keep the painting on his head since he grew attached to it. Oh, and can I ask you a question? Flora: What? Brook: can I… see your panties? Flora: panties? Do you mean these? up her skirt Brook’ face turns red and blood gushes out of his nose. Then his head pops off and falls to the ground. At the end of the Thriller Bark arc, Brook did get a nosebleed after learning that mermaids don’t wear panties. Flora: oh no! His head fell off! Brook: that was… truly unexpecting. Flora: eh?! You’re still talking?! Flashback: Brook: Queen Vivi, can I see your panties? whacks Brook in the head. Igaram: what are you playing at!? Back to the present: Brook: I never thought this would actually happen. It was… even more painful than getting hit in the head. head reattaches to his body. Flora: Woah! You can put yourself back together?! Brook: blood off his nose It’s the power of soul my dear. Flora: Brook, if you had managed to return to your body before it was reduced to bones, could you still detach and reattach like that? Brook: who knows? A moment later… Flora: wait! Someone’s coming! Ten ninjas then suddenly pop out of the shadows and surround Brook and Flora. They draw their blades with an apparent killing intent. Through Kenbunshoku Haki, Flora determines that their target is Brook. Brook remains calm and holds up his violin. Flora: really? You’re just going to use a violin. These men are here to kill you! I just know it! Brook: Flora, it’s time you see the power of my music. PARTY MUSIC!! ninjas then drop their weapons. Come on! It’s a dance party! Dance! like that, the ninjas follow Brook’s suggestion! Flora: you’ve got to be kidding me. (What did Brook just do? Can he use music to manipulate people?) Brook: Quinte Tierce Fantasia! ninjas are then struck down. Flora: Wait! There’s more! Twenty more ninjas suddenly appear out of a puff of smoke. One of them destroys Brook’s violin with a shuriken. Brook: How dare you!! The atrocity of destroying a musical instrument will not be forgiven!!! then draws his Soul Solid. All the ninjas charged at Brook. Brook then suddenly appears behind them. As he sheathes Soul Solid, the assassins fall to the ground with “chilled” cuts. Flora: (Those assassins were just felled in an instant! What incredible speed! He’s so fast even my eyes couldn’t follow him at all!) Brook: are there any more? Flora: no, that’s all of them. Hey Brook… did you… imbued your weapon… with ice? Brook: yes, I have the ability to channel the chill of the underworld. Flora: this is…. SOOOOO COOOOOOOOL!!!!! Flora gets more excited, they hear a Den Den Mushi ringing. Huh? What’s that sound? It’s coming from this man. searches his pockets and finds the baby Den Den Mushi and answers it. ???: Status Report! Have you eliminated Soul King Brook?! Brook: May I ask who’s speaking please? ???: Oh shit! mystery caller quickly hangs up. Flora: it seems these assassins were hired by this man. Brook: hmm? I can’t put my finger on it, but that voice is… familiar. Flora: by the way, sorry about your violin. Brook: don’t worry. reveals that he has a spare. somewhere in the Central City Square The men who hired the assassins just happen to be the three Longarms who were Brook’s managers in the past. since I don’t know their names at this time, I am going to refer to them as this: Longarm #1: the shortest one; Longarm #2: the one with pigtails; Longarm #3: the most muscular one Longarm #1: damn those fools! Looks like they failed! Longarm #3: so what do we do? Find some other assassins to hire? Longarm #1: no! It seems that if we want to get the job done right, we have to do it ourselves! minutes before the start of Brook’s concert. Flora wanders around in Central City Square while the citizens gather for the upcoming concert. Flora: there are so many people. Looks like it will be a very huge crowd. Child: Hey mom! Look! That girl has a snake. Flora: come on Blu, let’s not draw attention to ourselves. walks away from the child. She then spots the three Longarms talking in an alley. Long arms and two elbow joints in each arm, could they be… Longarms?! Wow! I never thought I’ll actually see some of them so soon. Kenbunshoku Haki lets Flora know that they’re up to no good. She then uses this Haki to listen in on their conversation. Longarm #2: are you sure you want to do this? Longarm #1: of course! Don’t you know how long I’ve waited for this moment?! Flora: that voice! It’s the same as the one I heard from the Den Den Mushi! Longarm #1: have you forgotten how ruined we were after Brook left us?! Ever since that day at Sabaody Archipelago so many years ago, I aspired to see him suffer! And now that he’s within our grasp, I’m not going to let this chance slip by! I’m going to put an end to Brook’s career… permanently. Longarms then walk to another location. Flora: what are you up to? follows them quietly It is 9:30 and Brook’s concert is starting. The three Longarms stand on the roof of a building on the edge of the city square furthest away from the stage. Longarm #1 takes a rifle out of a case and aims it at Brook. Longarm #1: at long last! After all these years, revenge is finally mine! Before he pulls the trigger, Flora interrupts him. Flora: excuse me, may I ask what you’re doing? Longarm #1 quickly turns his head around and sees that his two companions are out cold. Longarm #1: Hey! Who the hell are you?! Before he can do anything, Flora punches him hard in the face and sends him flying far, far away. He lands somewhere in the desert outside of Alubarna. Flora: no one hurts dad’s favorite musician. then returns to the city square. On the next day, Flora is set to leave Alabasta. Back at the palace, Vivi agrees to return Flora’s rented camel for her. Flora then asks Vivi to tell Scissors that Chopper says hi. Brook gives his farewells to Flora and Vivi and leaves without asking for panties. Carue gives Flora a ride back to the Sandora River. There, Flora finds her ship with the Kung-Fu Dugongs still guarding it. Flora relieves them of their duty and sail off. Carue and the dugongs wave goodbye. While sitting on the deck, Flora sees Laboon in the distance, looking towards the sky. She now aims to meet the cyborg, Franky. Note: whether or not Jinbe joins Luffy, I do plan on doing an episode on him sometime in the future. But any Straw Hats that joined the crew after Brook will only be in the extra episodes and not in the main series. The extra episodes will be additional episodes in which Flora meets other One Piece characters. The characters include friends of the Straw Hats such as Coby, Helmeppo, Gaimon, etc. It also includes Luffy’s least hated enemies such as Buggy, Smoker, and Aokiji. And I will not do episodes on Luffy’s most hated enemies like Kuro, Don Krieg, Arlong, Crocodile, Lucci, and definitely not Blackbeard and Akainu. For the last two, I assume they’ll meet their ends one way or another before the ending of One Piece. Category:Blog posts